Love Lost
by spelerison
Summary: Derek just wants to know why.


**This is a scene I couldn't get out of my head but I have no story to put in in so I just decided to give it to you like this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you giving up on us then?" Derek couldn't stand to think that this could possibly be the end.<p>

"What us Derek? Face it our love died a long time ago, we've just been too stubborn to admit it." Spencer was really trying to stay strong but seeing Derek so close to tears was making him second guess himself.

"Spencer I refuse to believe that. I love you with everything I got, just tell me how to fix this. I know we can get through this." Morgan pulled Reid's chin up to look in his eyes. If Spencer didn't love him anymore than he would at least have the respect to tell him to his face.

"Derek please don't." Spencer tried to look away but Derek wouldn't let him.

"No! I'm not the one doing anything! You come in here all of a sudden telling me we're done and I don't even have the right to know why!" He was beyond confused, earlier today they had gone to lunch and everything was fine or so he thought. "What's wrong? Please just tell me what I did." He didn't even try to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek. He was about to lose his everything.

"Derek you didn't do anything, we just don't work anymore." He really wished Derek would just understand.

Jumping as Derek punched the wall he tried to explain, "I never meant to hurt you but we..."

"That's bullshit Spencer! Because right now I can barely breath! You're ripping my heart out and you wont even tell me why!  
>Now I refuse to believe that so much damage could have been done in six hours that it can't be fixed!<br>Don't you think we're worth fixing, worth fighting for?" Derek needed to know why Spencer was suddenly so unhappy.

"Derek I don't see how we can go on. We put more effort into hiding us than we do our actual relationship and I see how guilty you feel every time your mom asks you about kids and you lie. Why should we keep on going like this? We always play the avoidance game at work and there isn't any love left between us. I don't know when it happened but you became my second job." Reid couldn't help the tears that came as he slid down the wall.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Morgan slowly sat next to him. He really didn't want this answer but he knew he needed it.

"I'll always love you but we both deserve to be happy and I'm not. I just don't see where we can go from here." He really wished that things had worked for them.

"I've never wanted anything more than to make you happy pretty boy. I'll do anything to try and make us work.  
>I'll call my mom right now.<br>I'll announce it to the whole office tomorrow.  
>Anything.<br>I've never felt right about hiding us anyway, I only ever did it because I thought that's how you wanted things and I didn't want to do anything to jeopordize us." He desperately tried. He needed Spencer to know that he would do anything to make him happy.

"If you tell your mom I'll never be anything more than the man that took her grandbabies away and I know you want kids. If we split now you might still be able to get that family you deserve." Spencer whispered hoarsely, tears streaming.

"Baby boy please, you are my family and if you stay maybe we could still get them kids in the future." Derek couldn't imagine his family without Spencer.

"And if I said I didn't want any children?" Spencer wanted him to see how much better he could do.

"Then I would say sorry mama but clooney's the only grandbaby you're gettin'. Spencer I could never see myself raising children with anyone else." He thumbed away a few of Spencer's tears before he wiped some of his own.

"You could be happy without any children?" Reid needed to stay strong, this was best for them.

"The only way I'll be happy is if you stay. I love you and I'm willing to fight for us even if I have to fight against your own stubborness.  
>Spencer please tell me that you love me enough to fight.<br>I promise things will get better, you just have to stay strong and fight for us." Looking straight into those watery eyes he whispered, "Promise me you'll do that."

Looking right back into the pair of eyes that held so much love, hope, and sorrow he barely whispered, "I don't know if I can."


End file.
